ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150711210000/@comment-25645455-20150730003447
UnicornOfDeath napisał(a): VectorTheNinjaFox napisał(a): FankaLloidaMontgomery'egoGarmadona napisał(a): MiMMiusia napisał(a): FankaNinjago napisał(a): Triskawka napisał(a): FankaLloidaMontgomery'egoGarmadona napisał(a): A ja uważam że Lloyd powinine się zakochać. O Boże! Czy prawie wszyscy muszą być fanami Lloyda? ja też go lubię Ja tam może bardziej niż lubię. :3 Popieram I tłumacze dlaczego powinien się zabujać. Każdy już miał swoją miłość. Jey i Cole Nye. Kai miał Sklor. Zane P.I.X.A.L A Lloyd? Nie. Ja chce żeby były dwie dziewczyny.On zakocha się w jednej która okaże się zła.(może w zmowie z piatami lub innymi wrogami ninja)Ta druga go też kocha i nakoniec on to sobie uświadamia ,a pużniej...Mówi mu ,że zapuźno i go odrzuca'! :)' Lub druga wersja , że są razem ,ale to mało efektowne.(no jak kto woli. W sumie podoba mi się ta druga też, bo już ich widze.)Coś czuje że ta druga ma większe szanse na bycie zrealizowanie,gdyż Lloyd jest nietykalny przez autorów serialu. (ale pierwsza wersje najpierw mi przyszła na pomysł) japier*ole fandom nie róbcie z Ninjago jakiegoś romansidła! Lloyd i tak już jest taką piczką że gdyby w kolejnym sezonie ZNÓW miałby swój więcej znaczący wątek to ja bym już zaczął się walić o ściane przy każdym odcinku...już nie wystarczy wam że był op, nie wystarczy że uratował Ninjago NIE WYSTARCZY że Mroczny Władca wracając chciał jego złotej mocy i znowu był pępkiem świata JUŻ WAM NAWET NIE WYSTARCZY JAK BYŁ PRZEZ CAŁY SEZON OPĘTANY I ZNOWU WSZYSTKO KRĘCIŁO SIĘ WOKÓŁ NIEGO...mnie już wystarczy jak Lloyd ciągle musi świecić swą zajebistością we wszystkich sezonach mimo że jest piczą ale jakby jeszcze dorzucili romanse dla Lloyda...to właściwie nie dało by się tego oglądać dlaczego? bo do końca Ninjago ciągle by nas ta parka zaskakiwała...KŁÓTNIE...ZDRADY....NAGŁE ZWROTY AKCJI...i tak dalej a już nawet nie wspomne o tym kochanym fandomie który teraz robi Kai X Lloyd to teraz będzie robił Lloyd x jakieś tam dziewczyny naprawde Ninjago powinien mieć tylko wątek z Nyą to jest jedyny romansowy wątek jaki rozumiem to pwoduje że Ninjago nie jest takie crapowate i bez jakiś czułości...ludzie z fandomu apeluje do was! przestańcie robić z Ninjago romansidła albo jakiegoś gejowskiego czegoś...mam nadzieje ze Karus mi też tego nie usunie bo ja tu naprawde nikogo nie obrażam nikomu nie zamierzam ubliżać i mam nadzieje że tego nie zrobiłem..,nie chodzi też o to że jestem wkurzony na tego użytkownika bo napisał taki koment...chodzi mi o wszystkich którzy piszą takie historyjki które nigdy się pewnie nie zdarzą...nie szerze też nienawiści poprostu...no dobra mam już bul dupy...bo jak widze już takie wpisy tutaj to mnie krew zalewa...i też nie jestem jakimś wielkim hejterem Lloyda poprostu uważam że bez sensu go tu wprowadzili bo ciągle wszystko wokół niego się kręci...no i że jest piczą ;) ...10 letnie anonimy pewnie mnie zaatakują bo nie jestem zbyt "kul,, żeby wyrażać swoją opinie czy coś...naprawde ja tu wyrażam swoją ostro negatywną opinie uważam że nie ma w tym nic złego ;/ Przez całą twoją wypowiedź szukałam kropki na końcu zdania xD Ale tak ja też Lloyda nie lubię, ale pomyśl, Opętanie nie było takie złe - Lloyda przez prawie cały sezon nie było z ninja, był ich wrogiem przez co ninja było znowu czterech (nie wliczam Nyi, bo ona przez cały czas miała trening i nie uczestniczyła w akcjach). I czy nie było fajnie? Tak bez Lloya, czterech równych sobie ninja chodziło na misje. Szczerze, właśnie dlatego twierdzę, że strasznie lubię ten sezon. Po zatym nasz OP Lloyd nie pokonał "Final Bossa" tylko Nya (zresztą jego nawet przy tym nie było), więć same plusy serii. P.S. Płakałam jak Morro opuścil ciało Lloyda. Mógł w nim siedzeić bez końca lub go zabić, nawrócić się i zostać nowym zielonym, bo bardzo go polubiłam i sądzę, że byłby lepszym zielonym. to dlatego że nie pisze często przecinków i kropek xd Opętanie ma same plusy i poczułem że znowu Ninja muszą we 4 uratować...tą picze Lloyda i tak...każdy byłby lepszy od tej piczy...KAŻDY...nawet Dareth...ale liczyłem że Morro naprawde zostanie po stronie ninja nawet gdyby Lloyd zginął to nieźle bym się zaskoczył...Morro by poczuł że źle zrobił i doszedł by do Ninja albo zostałby Ninja wiatru...JEBAĆ TO HAGEMAN 1 NIE CHCE MI SIĘ MYŚLEĆ ZRÓBMY NAJPROSTSZE ZAKOŃCZENIE!!!111ONEONE